Take It Out On Me
by Limarev
Summary: What she really felt about everyone leaving her. / Hint of NaLu at the- well the whole thing I guess. Oh, hold on now. This is not angst, well I guess it is kinda angsty but it's not. F just read the story I suckballs at making summaries.


Aye, another fanfic for ya guys. Hope you enjoy!

I don't own Fairy Tail, no shit. Hiro Mashima owns them, but I'd be happy if you thought that I kinda own them. **winkwink**

* * *

_Scream if you want to, shout if you need, just let it go. Take it out on me._

At first, she never thought that she'll see him. Not today at least, but he never fail to surprise her. Here he is, alive and kicking and is trying to explain things to her on why did he left so suddenly without saying it to her face, but the blonde didn't listen. It's a bitchy move, she know that but the thing is why appear _now_?

She counted those days where she couldn't even open her eyes because of depression of losing _all_ of them at the same time even Aquarius, her departure made a great impact to her ever since that incident with Face and Tartaros, although she could always see her through opening Virgo's gate and asking some clothes to visit the celestial world for a bit. Sometimes she even had a thought of moving inside the celestial world because of her loneliness that her _family_ or _nakama_ did to her.

Lucy knows that she's not the only one who felt the same thing, but isn't this disbandment that happened is a little bit more harder for her? She didn't have anyone else to hang out with, but everyone does and that made her all this crazy things as go across the country to search for her _nakamas_ that left her hanging. She never get tired of it, of course. She won't give up now, now that she had all those clues.

"...I had to, Luce. Some things didn't go well for me, so I just had to." She blinked at him and gulped many times, trying not to cry in front of him. She understand that, but why leave her behind? She could use a little bit of training too, to keep her thoughts away from her friend who left during the battle between them and Tartaros. But of course, he didn't know that.

"Hey, Lucy. Talk to me." Natsu stared at her with such _gentle_ eyes as he moves closer to her. The blue exceed stared at them with a sad expression and nodded. She looked into his eyes and all those tears that she's been holding earlier started to fall nonstop and she saw how his gentle eyes turned into sad ones. He moved closer and hugged her.

_"It's his way to let you know that he's already here, that you don't have to be sad anymore, so stop crying." _Lucy thought as she felt those strong warm arms wrapped gently around her.

"I- I lost Aquarius' key. I can't call her from now on, I'm so useless." She whispered, still crying. She felt his hug tightened and she could feel something wet in her shoulder. The blue exceed didn't held back his tears either, as he look at them with sad eyes.

"Everyone left too, you know. They all left me behind, and so do _you. _I can't explain how many times I've stayed for you when you were on my mind." She gently whispered and she felt that he shook his head. She closed her eyes and indulged herself with his scent.

"No one ever said that it was easy leaving you behind, you know. I'm right here now Lucy, I'll pick you up, won't let you fall. I'll build your trust and it won't hurt at all." He said and looked at her eyes, she stared at them too and looked for a hint of uncertainty but he gave all of his trust to her with a single smile.

"If you need me, I'll be here. You can take it out on me. I'm right here, a_nd I won't leave you again."_

She looked at his eyes and felt that her heart is suddenly feeling a little light, removing all of the loneliness and depression that her friends made her feel. She looked at him with such passion and determination and nodded. He gave her a toothy grin and she gave him a gentle smile.

"Both of you do know that I'm still right here right? Anyway, you llllike each other." The blue exceed said with a funny tone and rolled his tongue a little bit. The blonde looked down, and the pinkette looked at his side trying to think that the exceed just ruined the moment.

"Damn you, you stupid cat!" The blonde said and started to chase down the exceed, leaving Natsu behind. He stared at them with a half-closed eyes and smiled.

_I'm home._

* * *

**Yes people, I used TFK songs for this fic and well I guess that makes this a songfic. **


End file.
